The Perverted Pirate
A large metal ship skimmed the waves, with the lower half submerged underwater, fiercely pushing the water out of its path. The waves smashed against the sides of the boat, sides decorated with barnacles and aquatic plantlife that had accumulated on its metallic surface over years of exposure to the sea. Others like this one: ten, twenty, thirty, forty rode alongside this boat as well. The guardians of the sea was their epithet which they had acquired for their vast power. Getsu’s navy was the strongest naval force of all of the hidden villages by far. Entering these seas was suicide for entire fleets, for one person however….it was absolutely nuts. Regardless, this did not stop The Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace from taking on getsu’s top naval force. Returning to dock in the village, Sannoto thought that it was the perfect opportunity to enter the crescent moon kingdom unescorted. Underwater, Sannoto swam towards the ship with heavy lungs and blurry vision from a lack of oxygen. He had been under too long, even for a Shinobi. Reaching the side of the boat, a drill of iron formed and spun to life. Penetrating the ship with it, the Senju drilled a hole into the ship and entered. Water flushed into the storage room he had drilled into; he had to plug the hole to stay undetected. Using the water that had entered the room, Sannoto transmuted it into steel to plug the hole. Placing the sheet of steel on the wall, the Senju successfully stopped the ship from sinking and his cover from being exposed by ridding the ship of the water. The basement of the ship he lay, hidden under the boat’s protective nature. Hopefully he could enter getsu with the ship undetected…..hopefully. Atop the main deck rested a marvelous tanning bed. Laying on top of it was none other than the Tsukikage's assistant, Koshaji, who was supposed to be on surveillance duty, though here she was, dressed in a short and revealing skimpy jet black bikini, thoroughly displaying her ample hips, impressive bust, and overall shapely physique. Her luscious maroon hair tied into a 'topsy turvy' ponytail flowed elegantly behind her, as she sat up, reaching below at her right hand side for her bottle of lotion. Just as she reached, however, an untimely quake appeared, with enough power to roll Koshaji off of the bed. "Koshaji-sama!" Came the cry of a nearby shinobi, who raced towards her side. Rising to her feet slowly, with the help of the man, Koshaji's fists tightened. "What in the world was that?" "I.. I don't know Koshaji-sama, but aren't you supposed to be on... duty?" He questioned, a nervous bead of sweat frindling down the side of his face. "Oh shut-" She started, though she was interrupted by a small cloud of smoke that appeared inches before her. From behind the smoke, emerged another man, dressed complete in his Getsugakure outfit, composing of a flak jacket and a navy blue body suit. "Koshaji-sama!" He cried, the veins beside his pure white eyes bulging. "We have an intruder aboard the ship!" Just great... Now I'm never going to get the chance to... Koshaji thought, quickly shaking her head to refocus on the situation at hand. "An intruder? What an idiot... Who would try to infiltrate one of our ships?" She debated, placing her hands onto her ample hips. Blinded by the mission, the two men couldn't help but stare at the woman's exquisite physique. She was the total package, from a pretty face to her large breasts. Rumors had it, that they were softer than marshmallows, despite their gruesome size. Koshaji lifted her right hand, snapping the men back into focus. "I... I d-don't know, Koshaji-sama! Of course, he would have to be rather skilled in the first place-" "That's it then! It's settled! I'll deal with him myself.." She declared, her fists tightening once more at her sides, the faint memory of the lotion bottle lingering in her head. "This just got personal. Besides... like you said, to get into position like this, he must be pretty good. If anyone intervenes, they'll only get in my way." Koshaji marched forward, climbing a set of steps. She turned, to look back at the men once more. "Make sure to tell everyone else to stay out of this. Plan ahead, understand? Start preparing your fair share of life boats.. and don't you dare worry about me... leave as soon as you can, cause... things are about to get... real messy up in here." Having been pin pointed the location of the enemy, Koshaji, with no time to don proper clothing, rushed through the ship, and down a long staircase until finally, she reached the ship's storage compartment. Where ever he was, Sannoto would be made aware of Koshaji's arrival. Her bare feet slamming against the wet tile of the ship's basement as she inched closer and closer towards his position. Sannoto, feeling a presence approaching, cracked the storage room door. As a master of perversion, he was an expert of peeping. He slipped his face next to the door, his cheek pressed tightly against the metal and peered into what was outside of the storage room. Approaching was a rather curvaceous figure with a noticeable bust. Sannoto's eyes widened, and the storage room door flew open. With the opening of the metal door came a blur, a figure that was seemingly moving at incredible speeds. In an instant, he was right next to the woman with the largest smile imaginable. "Wohohoho! Can you even touch your toes with that rack? Can you even see your toes?," the Senju inquired, blood pouring from his nose, his eyes wide and his smile large. Nothing could bring him down. This was Heaven.